The stepsister of Chuck Bass
by J.L10001
Summary: Sofia Leva is new to the glamour of the upper east side, her mother Gabrielle Leva marries Bart Bass not sure what she sees in him and why would a billionaire marry someone who's middle class? Is it pure love? or is it something more to the story? Chuck finds Sofia interesting, but will it go to far? "there is this place I want to show you, its called Victrola" XOXO
1. Meeting Chuck Bass

Note:

 **This** is my first fanfic ever! maybe I will continue if I get some good feedback? There may be some mistakes since english is not my first language. By the way Sofia is 14 and Chuck is 16 here.

"Wow! this penthouse really is big" I thought to myself as I walked into the large penthouse with my mom, packed with people small talking and wearing expensive clothes I could never buy. My mom and I were visiting New York so that I could get to know Bart better. Bart is my moms new "boyfriend" Bart is nice, but he's like a billionaire why would he want to have anything to do with middle class citizens? Its great that my mom has found someone else after my father died, he died in a fire when I was like 3, I don't really remember him. I just don't trust Bart that much

"mom, do we have to go to these brunches like EVERY day, can't just take a walk in Central park? or you know Ive always wanted to visit The statue of liberty. I asked my mom in an annoyed voice

"I know its a little boring, honey-"

"Its EXTREMELY boring" I interrupted her

"Maybe Charles can take you somewhere, so you can get to know him too"

"Who the fuck is Charles?

"Sofia!" my mom hissed

"Right, sorry I will try not to swear while I'm here"

"Charles is your- I mean he's Barts son"

"Why do I have to meet him? It isn't that serious between you and Bart is it? I asked hoping she would say no. They have toghter for like what? 3 months?

"Well actually, I was going to tell this to you later, but Bart and I are getting married!" she squealed a little

"But don't tell anyone just yet only me, Bart, you and Charles knows about this"

"Gaby, Its time to announce our wedding" Bart comes and says

"I will come back just stay around here somewhere" she says as she walks off

I just stood there like a question mark, does this mean we are going to live here? are we going to be a family now?

Standing there lost in my own thoughts I didn't pay attention to the boy walking up to me.

"Are you Sofia?" I hear him say

I snap out off my thoughts and I see him. he's hot, like I don't think I have ever seen someone like that before. He had brown hair, dark"evil" eyes and that smirk is to die for!

I couldn't get a word out of my mouth I just nodded a yes.

"Im Chuck Bass, your new stepbrother. Nice to meet you" he says kissing my cheek

"Um.., nice to meet you too" I say dumbfoed

"I can see see that we'l have a good time togheter" he says with a smirk looking up and down at my body.

That was creepy.

"Im gonna go to my mom" I say awkwardly sounding like a child

As I walk away he grabs wrists and pulls me back to him. I felt a spark go trough my body as he touched me, butterflies? No! You can't fall in love with your stepbrother!

"Our "parents" he says in a sarcastic tone. "are going to announce that they are getting married, look" he points at them

Im seeing Bart and mom trying to calm everyone down, so that they can talk. Once everyone has settled he starts to speak.

"I'll be happy to announce that this is not just another typical brunch" Bart said with a smirk which looked a little like Chucks I noticed.

Now everyone was wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"You all have probably met Gaby" he continues. Mom walks up beside Bart. "I and Bart" she said "are getting married!" she squealed

Everyone started to clap and cheer, soon everyone was around them wishing them a happy marriage. While I was just standing there with my mouth open, what the fuck did just happen? 2 weeks ago me and my mom lived happily togheter in a apartment in Portland, sure the apartment was small, but it was not that bad! I didn't realize Chuck was still beside me when he spoke up.

"So, sis you wanna go do some family activities? like bath time togheter?" he said putting his arm over my shoulder. With that smirk of his again, Its getting a little annoying right now.

"They are not married yet and besides I wouldn't be your "sis" I would be your STEP sis" I hissed to him.

"That means if we would do anything togheter" he says, touching the hem of my dress. "It wouldn't be that wrong"

"I don't care just get away from me" I say in disgust to him, slapping his hand and pushing him away from me. I accidentally push him right on one of the servants making all that the servant bearing fall down to the floor and break. I quickly got out of there, I don't think many people saw that it was me pushing him, luckily. I went to the bathroom to just get away from Chuck, I couldn't believe that someone could be that way!

After a few minutes I went back out again, the "brunch" was in full swing again, I wonder if my mother saw what happened, she would probably take my side though, hopefully. After a while people started leaving I could se my mom walking up to me she looked a little irritated.

"Why did you push your brother?" she asked in an angry voice.

I can't believe it! she's taking his side! she hasn't even heard point of view!

"she also slapped my arm" Chuck come up beside her. Is he seriously going to act like a 5 year old to get me in trouble?!

"Mom, listen to my point of view first" I tried to explain to her.

"No, Sofia I saw everything" She isn't even going to let me explain?

"Tell Charles you are sorry" she continued. Is this a fucking joke?! I thought. This is getting really stupid!

"What?!" I almost yelled

"Either do that or you won't have your phone for the next month"she said angrily.

I could see that Chuck was smiling an evil smile, That asshole!

"Bye then" I say walking out off the room

"Where do you think you are going?" she yelled

"Out, don't worry I will probably come back" I said not turning back.

I walked to Central park I have always wanted to visit, finally I'm actually doing it. I went deep into the park were there were almost no people and took out a joint. I had bought it a few days ago while I was here. No one knew i smoked weed everyone just thought I was a innocent little girl. I was just about to lit it, when I see Chuck walking up to me.

"Looks like someone is being naughty again"

 ** _So what did you guys think? please review and I would love to her your ideas. and thoughts. Any ideas of how Chuck and Sofia's relationship should be?_**

 ** _XOXO_**


	2. Victrola

**Sofia's POV.**

"Looks like someone is being naughty again" Chuck says. He takes the joint out of my hands and puts it in his pocket.

"just cut the crap Chuck" I say irritated "why did you do that at the brunch?" I ask him

"look, I was just messing around. It wasn't my intention to get you in trouble" he says truthfully looking deep into my eyes. "besides, I didn't know your mom would react like THAT" he continues.

"I know she thinks I'm like 6 or something"

"I will make it up to you." he says. His eyes not leaving mine.

"and how will you do that?" I ask in a flirty tone. Fuck now he thinks that I'm coming on to him, I would like to be with him its just that he is my stepbrother, what if people find out?

He smirks at me. I'm pretty sure my heart just skipped a beat, fuck how can I resist him, this is going to be a real problem.

"no, but seriously. How?" I ask him trying to not blush

"I will talk to your mother and say that it was my fault"

"thats it?" I ask jokingly, not really excepting anything else.

"there is this place I want to show you, Its called Victrola" he says

"you don't have to" I say

"but I want to" he says. he takes his arm out, asking "shall we?"

I take his arm and say "yes, we shall" giggling after that. He stares at me as we walk out of Central park.

"so, are we taking the subway?" I ask him.

He laughs at me like that was them stupidest thing I just said. "you haven't spent much time on the Upper East Side have you?" he asks me.

"well actually I've never been to New York before, I've been here for like 1 week only going to brunches and talking to boring old people" I answered.

"well no friend or sister of mine takes the subway, we take the limo" He opens the limo door for me. I went in, everything was so nice in there, I couldn't help myself to just stare at everything in there.

"have you never been inside of a limo?" he asks "you look like a kid in a candy store" he says to me amused.

I snap out and answer "no I haven't"

"whats next? that you haven't smoked weed before" he says in a sarcastic tone. He takes out the joint that he took away from me and lits it, putting it in his mouth.

"I would have, if you hadn't taken it away from me"

He looks at me like I needed to go to the hospital or something. "didn't you have any friends in Portland or something?" he asks me

Friends. The one thing in my life I always failed to keep. I would have some friends then eventually we would have some stupid fight and we would never ever talk again. I don't know why it always happened to me, its like I can't have any friends without ruining everything. I always end up alone with no one to talk to, thats why I don't really want to "bond" with someone anymore I'm just so sick of it.

As I got lost in my thoughts I didn't realize my eyes started to get watery and totally forgot that Chuck was sitting right next to me.

 **Chuck's POV.**

I felt so sorry for her, I didn't mean to make her sad. I didnt realize that she didn't have any friends there, I just don't get it. She's amazing. I feel like I could spend time with her all day. Is this love? no it can't be, I'm Chuck Bass I'm not supposed to fall in love. I couldn't help but hugging her wrapping my arms tight around her.

"I'm sorry, Sofia. I didn't know" I said looking straight into her green beautiful eyes.

 **Sofia's POV.**

I feel so safe in his arms, like I never want to leave. I just want to be there in his arms forever, but I can't. I need to pretend nothings wrong, I don't want to get to close to anyone.

"Chuck, I'm fine. Really" I say trying not to cry. I take his arms of my shoulders.

"I can see it in you, that you're not fine, if you ever need to talk I'll be here" he says truthfully looking deep into my eyes.

I look out off the window, I see a sign that says "Victrola" Thats a relief I don't really want to talk about this anymore.

"oh, we're here" I say trying to change the subject. I open the limo door and step out. Chuck comes out off the limo, we go inside together his arm around my waist. I see stripers, the fuck! he took me to a strip club?!

"why did you take me to a strip club?!" I ask him almost yelling.

"it's not a strip club, its a burlesque club, I'm going to get my father to invest in this place" he says

"and the difference is?"

"This is a respectful place where people can be transported to another time" he says proudly. "where they can feel free to let loose, no judgement" he continues. "what happens at Victrola stays at Victrola" he says in a flirty tone coming close to my face. "let's sit down enjoy the show" he says, leading me to a booth. We both sit down. "what would you like to drink" he asks.

"um, I'm 14 I don't really drink that much" I say. Sure I had tried beer and wine before, but I never really drank that much.

"I'll order a glass of champagne for you"

"two glasses of scotch and champagne " he orders to a waitress. Not long after she comes back and give us our orders. "let me know if you guys need anything else" she says as walks of to another booth.

I stare at my glass, ok don't drink to much of this. I'll guess I'll just take some small sips. I take a tiny sip of it, it was bubbly and a little sour, but delicious I want to more, but I don't exactly know my limit.

"come on! that was nothing, it tastes delicious I promise"

"fine" I drink some more. It tastes so great. I drink some more and suddenly I see that I just drank everything in the glass.

"oops" I say goofingly. We start to laugh, I can feel that I'm getting a little tipsy. After we finish laughing I ask "can I get another glass?"

"I think you've had enough" he says laughing again

"please" I say sticking my underlip out with puppy eyes.

"fine, but don't drink all at once again" he says ordering another drink

"yes, dad" I say jokingly.

"hey!" he shouts

I stick my tongue out, mocking him. I can see a little irritation in his eyes, but amusement also. The waitress comes back again giving us our drinks, this time I take small sips. We started watching the show, it was quite amusing actually.

"I know you don't want to talk about Portland, but-"

"relief, I feel relief" I interrupt him. "you know I got moves" I blurt out.

"really?" he asks raising his eyebrows, "then why don't you get up there?" he sits up.

I let out a small laugh " no, I'm just saying I have moves"

"come on you're 10 times hotter than any of those girls" he says, making me blush a little.

"I know what you're doing, Bass" "you really don't think I would go up there?" I ask, looking at him.

"I know you won't do it"

"guard my drink" I say to him, putting my drink on the table. I start walking up to the stage, fuck why did I just do this?

I walk up the steps, well here goes nothing I guess. I start unzipping my dress making it fall to the floor, only standing in my underdress. I turn around popping my hip out and taking both of my arm up, hoping it would look sexy. I hear people cheering, I guess I'm better at this than I thought. I'm dancing my hips goes from side to side, I look back seeing Chuck standing with his mouth hanging, didn't expect that huh? I laugh a little to myself. I turn around to the crowd seeing Chuck putting his glass up as a salute. I bend down playing with my jewelry and laughing, I stand up again and whip my hair to the sides. I dance some more before I go down the steps. Everyone claps and thank them, I walk over to Chuck "that was amazing" he says in awe. "lets go to the limo, I could feel I was getting a little tired. We both get outside, Chuck holds the limo door up for me and I get in. "thanks for the lift home" I say

"you were amazing up there" he says again

I start leaning closer to him, kissing him lightly on the lips.

"you sure?" he asks me.

I kiss him passionately this time, he starts kissing back. I could taste the scotch. I'm on his lap now kissing him more and more, to be honest I didn't what I was doing this was my first kiss. I guess I'll just let him lead. After some time he started taking my panties off, am I scared yes, do I care anymore no.

 **So, what did you guys think? let me know, should this romance continue or should it all come to an end?**

 **XOXO**


	3. S and S

**Authors note:**

 _In this story Bart never married Lily and Serena lives in the same hotel as Sofia Just wanted you guys to know._

 **Sofia's POV.**

Ashamed of what I had just did, I ran out of the limo after me and Chuck were finished. I could hear him calling my name sleeplessly, but I didn't stop. I needed to get out of that limo. What have I done? losing my virginity to someone I just met who is my stepbrother, what was I thinking? So many questions, so many thoughts at once kept spinning around in my head. Tears started ripping down my checks, I hope no one sees me, I hate people seeing me cry. I was outside of the hotel me and my mom stayed at, I wonder if she is asleep? It's 2 AM. I was just about to press the elevator button when I felt someone touching my arm lightly "Are you ok?" a tall blond, looking a little older than me, asked me.

"um..." I looked down at the floor asking myself. Should I tell this stranger what happened? would she even care? maybe it will be easier opening up to someone I didn't know?

"well, its kind of a long story" I said to her.

"I got time" she said giving me a small genuine smile.

 **Serena's POV.**

I was walking into the hotel I lived in after a night out with Blair and her minions, I guess we really didn't pay attention to how much the time had become. As I walked to the elevators, I saw this girl. She looked about 15, black wavy hair past her shoulders and olive skin. She really looked beautiful. As I got closer I could see that she was upset, her mascara was running and her eyes were bloodshot. She reminded me of that night after the shepherd wedding, how much I wished someone had talked to me and listen to me. Well wasn't going to let her out of my sight, I got to find out whats wrong.

"are you ok? I asked concern filled my voice.

"um..." was all she said, she looked at the floor. She snapped her had back and said. "it's kind of a long story"

"I got time" I said smiling at her, I felt that she needed someone to look after her. Listen to her.

"let's sit at the bar" I said to her. We sat down at the stools, I remembered that I hadn't said my name yet.

"by the way I'm Serena" I said taking out my hand. She gave a small laugh

"i'm Sofia"

"that's a nice name" I told her.

"thanks" she smiled a little.

"so, why were you so upset?" I asked her.

 **Sofia's POV.**

"so, why were you so upset" Serena asked me. Wow this is harder for me than I thought. Remembering me moan Chuck's name, him getting inside me, all the pain while he was doing it and the shame after it was all done.

"Sofia?" I didn't even realize I had started sniffing right in front of her. Serena quickly gave me a hug, saying "hey, it's all right. You'l get past whatever happened to you" I felt like she really did care.

"just take a deep breath" she said to me holding my arms in hers. I did as she told and it kind of helped a bit.

"you see, my mom is engaged to someone from here" Serena nodded, looking like she really did listen to me. "I met my stepbrother who is like 16, we kind of started to talk and went to this club" I continued "we had a really good time together, when we went to his limo" my voice started to shake, here it goes.

 **Serena's POV.**

wasn't gossip girl saying something about Bart having a surprise engagement party? and that Chuck had been seen getting cozy with a "mystery girl" at Victrola. Is this the mystery girl?

"we had" she paused, I could see it was hard for her to talk about it. I knew what

she was about to say.

"sex?" I said. "you guys had sex?" I asked.

"I lost my virginity to my stepbrother, I'd just met" she sobbed.

"this guy you're talking about, is his name Chuck Bass?" I asked her.

She nodded.

That basshole! how could he just take advantage of Sofia like that? He's gonna regret this, I'll give him a piece of my mind! and maybe a fist in his face. ok, calm down.

"Sofia, just relax. Everything is going to be alright. We all make mistakes in life" I tried to comfort her putting my arm on her shoulder.

"I know, is just how am I going to face him everyday? Were probably going to live with each other"

"I'll talk to him, I'll make sure that he doesn't do something like this again" I said to her.

"I really appreciate you doing this" she told me, looking straight into my eyes.

"no problem" I told her. "by the way you should look out for gossip girl"

"what's gossip girl?" she asked confused.

 **Sofia's Pov**

"it's this site on Constance Billard and St. Jude's school, girls go to Constance and boys go to St. Jude's. Anyway there is this site called gossip girl that spread rumors of all the students, some are true some are not" Serena explains.

"what kind of rumors?"

"like who slept with who, who does drugs, fights and so on"

"who's writing all that stuff?"

"no one knows" she says. Well thats great, I really hope I won't be attending this school.

"how do you know Chuck?" I ask.

"we've been going to the same schools since kindergarten"

"oh, ok. I better get back to my suite" I say, standing up.

"wait, here's my number. If you ever got a problem with Chuck again, call me."

Serena seems really nice, even though I just met her. Maybe this is a start of a friendship, maybe this will last, just maybe.

"thanks" I say. giving her a hug.

"see you around" she waves.

"see ya" I wave back.

I push the button to floor 13 thats where our suite is. I kind of feel a little better, but I was still dreading tomorrow, I guess I'll just pretend that nothing happened. On my phone I had 3 missed calls from my mom, usually I would have had 30 missed calls from her. It's something about her lately, like she just doesn't really care about me anymore. I noticed I had 15 missed calls from Chuck though and 1 message.

 _"S, please. Let's talk - C"_ The message read. I don't want to talk about this, I just want this to pretend that it never happened. I was a little drunk do was he thats it.

I went into the suite seeing my mother asleep in her bed. I went into the shower, I felt so dirty. After I finish showering I lay down on my bed thinking about Chuck. I can't be with him, just forget about him, he probably doesn't even like me. I got my laptop spending all night reading these gossip girl posts.

 **You guys it would mean the world to me if you just reviewed this story. I don't even know if this is good or bad. Please review.**


	4. Nervous

**Sofia's Pov.**

 _"hey, honey. Wake up" I woke up to the sound of my mothers voice._

 _"just 10 more minutes" I mumbled. I had stayed up all night reading gossip girl posts._

 _"no, you can't. We are going to taste the wedding cakes and after that you and I are going to talk to Mrs. Queller she's the headmistress of Constance Billard school, your new school" she said in an exited voice._

"we?" I asked hoping she didn't include Chuck, I found out that he's the biggest playboy at the school, maybe even New York.

"you know the family, you, me, Bart and Charles"

this is going to be so awkward I thought. How am I going to even look him in the eyes without being reminded of that night?."ok" I say, standing up.

"I'll make breakfast" my mom said walking out the door.

"that was weird" I said to myself. She wasn't going to ask where I was? why I came home so late? as I get lost in my thoughts I get a notification on my phone.

" _I told G (a/u note: G is short for Gabrielle, Sofia's mother) that you and I saw a movie last night and that we lost track of time. See you at the tasting - C"_

well at least I won't have to explain to her what happened. I got dressed in a baby blue sweater, black fitted pants and a pair of black vans. I topped the outfit with a golden long necklace and black clutch. I wasn't really feeling to dress up too much. I applied light makeup and went out to the kitchen. I could see my mom had made pancakes my favorite! "you made pancakes!" I squealed to my mom who was sitting at the other end of the table looking trough Vouge.

"yes, I hope you like them" she said smiling at me. A little while later when I was finishing my last pancake, mom asked "so, what movie did you and Charles watch?"

Just as this morning was getting a little better, I was reminded of Chuck. "a horror movie" I said quickly. It was the first thing that popped into my mind.

"I hope it doesn't give you nightmares" she said a little concerned.

"mom!, i'm not 8 anymore" I said in an annoyed voice.

"looks, like someone got up on the wrong foot this morning" she said laughing

"hey!" I yelled a little. Both of us started laughing, I had missed these moments.

we heard someone knock on the door, interrupting our nice time together.

"oh that must be the boys" she said exited, she was going up to the door. I could feel my stomach ache, I can't do this. My head was spinning all I wanted was to run away. "mom, I'm going to the bathroom" I shouted to her, before she opened the door.

"ok, honey. Just take the elevator down, we're going to Bart's place." she shouted back.

I went inside the bathroom, locking the door. I looked at myself in the mirror my face was covered in sweat, I repeated to myself "it's going to be fine, just relax" I took a deep breath. After a while I started to breath normally. Ok, just go out there and act like this is just another day. I went outside, taking the elevator down. I went outside to the fresh air of New York, I could see the same limo I was in yesterday. The driver I presume was holding the door up for me, I went in sitting beside the window. "there you are!" Bart said in an voice I couldn't make out if he was happy or annoyed. The whole limo ride consisted of small talk, I was looking out the window trying to forget the memories that flooded back. I could feel Chuck staring at me in the whole ride, it was uncomfortable, but I just couldn't look at him in the eyes right now.

 **Chuck's POV.**

I needed to talk to Sofia, she didn't look very well after she left. I should have gone after her making sure she was fine, but I didn't. When I saw Serena barge into my suite last night, I acted like I always did. "ah, Serena. Let me show you my bedroom" I had said. Serena started to yell at me, never had I seen her so furious. It was then I had realized what I had done. I promised Serena to stay away, but I needed to apologize to Sofia. I couldn't stop looking at her in the limo, she didn't look like herself. Her smile wasn't there. If you looked at her face she would just seem tired, but when I saw in her eyes all I could see was sadness. When we arrived at our new penthouse that Bart had bought for Gabrielle and all of us, he was going to surprise them and say that he already had bought a place. We went into the elevator, I could feel the awkward tension between me and Sofia. We all sat down at the sofa Bart and Gabrielle beside each other. Every time Bart looked at Gabrielle I saw that look which he had never given me or anyone. Gabrielle was always really nice to me, I started to see her as a mother figure even. Sofia sat on the other sofa, on the other side of the table. I sat down beside her, I could see that she was uncomfortable with me sitting so close.

 **Sofia's POV.**

I sat down on the other sofa hoping Chuck would sit down on the armchair, but no. Worst part he sat so close that his legs touched my legs.

A lot of different cakes came strolling inside, every single on of them looked delicious! we all small talked about the cakes for a while when.

"did you two have fun, watching the drama movie yesterday?" Bart asked while eating a piece of chocolate cake.

"drama? Sofia didn't you say to me that it was an horror movie?" my mom asked confused.

Shit! what am I going to say? fuck, figure something out!

"we watched a drama/horror movie, I just thought it wasn't that scary that I would have called it a horror movie" Chuck says to her, saving me.

"aha, you two are getting along pretty well aren't you guys?" Bart asks in a amused voice.

"yes we are, I couldn't have asked for a better sister!" Chuck says, while putting his arm around my shoulder.

I laugh uncomfortably, everytime he touches me sparks run trough my body and I get nervous.

"Sofia, tomorrow is your first day at Constance-" Bart started saying.

"oh Charles can't you show Sofia around the school tomorrow, so she doesn't get lost?" my mom interrupted.

"no it's fine mom I can-" I started

"I would love to" Chuck says, smirking at me.

"wonderful!" my mom says.

Not so wonderful for me.

"oh, look at the time. Sofia we need to go the meeting with Mrs. Queller" my mom said, starting to stand up.

"wait Gaby" Bart said.

Ugh I hated it that nickname for her, why would someone shorten such a beautiful name?

"you see this suite?" He asks

"well, I'm not exactly blind either" she said in a playful voice, making us all laugh.

"this is our new home" he says.

my mom started hugged him saying "oh Bart, this is perfect"

It was really nice her though, at least it wasn't as small as the apartment in Portland.

My mom and I went out, mom kissed Bart goodbye. Chuck gave me a smile, I had only seen him smirking not actually smiling. It was beautiful. I gave a small smile back blushing while doing it. He probably saw that and then he winked at me, making me blush even more. Why does he make me feel this way? I NEVER blushed. Luckily we went out the door saying goodbye.

—

"I think you'l fit right in at this school" headmistress Queller told me, while shaking my hand.

"I hope so" I say back.

We went outside heading back to the limo.

"well, that went really well!" my mom said happily.

"mhm" was all I could say. I was thinking about how I would face Chuck. I sent Serena a text " _hi just wanted you to know I'm going to go to Constance! - Sofia"_ I imminently regretted it, what if she didn't care? maybe just tried to be nice last night? a few seconds later I get a text back.

"that's great! I need you to meet all my friends! omg! I'm so exited! - Serena"

Well that went better than I thought.

—

We got to our new home it was 9PM. We got in and I saw Chuck and Bart sitting and talking about business, Chuck looked pretty disappointed and Bart looked irritated wonder what happened.

"hello, we're home" my mom said to them, Bart's face instantly went from irritated to relived and happy.

"good to see you" Bart said happily. "I've been wanting to show you your room Sofia, come this way-"

"I can show her" Chuck interrupted

"fine" Bart said

Chuck was leading me up the stairs, yes there were stairs in a suite! We walked silently trough the hallway, he walked ahead of me. Look at that ass was all I could think of, no shit! get that thought out of you head! I screamed to myself.

He stopped "this is your room" he said while opening the door.

It was amazing in there! It was twice as big as the apartment we had in Portland!

"you also have your own bathroom and walk in closet" he continued.

wow, this is just to much for me. "wow" was all I could get out. I looked up and saw a magnificent small chandelier "oh, I LOVE chandeliers!" I squealed.

He started to chuckle, but then he got all serious again. "Sofia, it's something-"

"what a beautiful view" I pointed out, trying to change the subject. I was leaning against the frame when I felt hot breathing on my neck, chills started going up to my spine.

"yes, it's magnificent" he says, putting his hands around my waist.

"Chuck-" I started.

"I really am sorry" he says, turning me around and holding my hands.

He was trying to look into my eyes, but I wouldn't I would probably start to cry, I could already feel tears building up.

"please, look at me" he says. I was looking anywhere but him.

"Chuck, it wasn't your fault" I said. I walked to my door trying to get out, but he grabbed my wrist gently. I saw that he was about to say something, but I stopped him. "what happened last night was just a mistake, we don't have to talk about it ever again. So if you would please just leave me alone." One single tear fell down my cheek.

He looked hurt, he brushed away the tear with his thumb. "you can't keep denying the feelings we have for each other" he says, walking off.

I locked the door after him, I sat down on my bed and began crying. I can't do this anymore. I want to be with him, it's just that he's my stepbrother and he's the biggest playboy ever!. Maybe I could change him though? maybe I could be the girl that changed him or I could just become another girl he's fucked.

I was up all night thinking about Chuck, when I finally fell asleep I heard someone knocking at my door. The figure started walking up to my bed, I turned on the lamp to see who it was.

"Chuck?"

 **Ahaha cliffhanger.**

 **So should I continue this fanfic? I don't think I will since I don't know if someone actually thinks this is good. :(**


	5. Is this love?

Sofia's POV.

"kiss me" He said sounding more like a command.

"why don't you go back to your whores?" I say turning around and turning off my lamp.

He turns on the light in my room, making my eyes hurt. "nooo, turn it off!" I mumble and put my blanket over my head.

He walks over to my bed sitting on the side, he takes the blanket off my head. "what do you want?" I ask irritated.

"if you can honestly tell me that you don't feel anything when you kiss me, I will leave you alone" he says looking into my eyes.

I could just lie and tell him that I don't have any feelings for him, maybe finally I can start over. I sigh "fine"

He cups my face, he leans in and starts to kiss me softly. I start to kiss back, it felt amazing. We started to kiss more passionately, I could feel his hand had gone down to my waist and was trying to pull me in closer. I quickly pulled away from the kiss, no I was not going to make the same mistake twice!

"I didn't feel a thing" I said coldly, looking straight into his brown eyes.

"why did we almost hook up then?" he asks smirking

I start to blush, why do I have to blush every time he stares at me? it's so embarrassing!

"and now you're blushing" he says amused.

"no I'm not" I lie, while I try to cover my cheeks with my blanket.

We both start to laugh and after a while we stop and both of us stare at each other. "if we are going to do this, we have to keep it a secret" I say, breaking the silence.

He nods and he was just about to kiss me when we heard a knock on the door.

"what's going on in here?" mom asks, while opening the door. When she comes in she spots Chuck and I, both of us sitting on the bed. "Chuck what are you doing here? why aren't you guys asleep?" she asks a little irritated and confused.

"I forgot to tell her when school starts tomorrow, don't want to be late on your first day of school" he says punching my arm lightly.

"yeah and when I told Chuck that I already had my schedule, we both started to laugh" I quipped in.

"it's so nice to see you two get along so well" my mom said looking at both of us. It was an awkward silence in the room now, great.

"well I better get back to my room" Chuck luckily broke off the silence.

"good night" he says to the both of us.

"sweet dreams" my moms says and closes the door.

I try to fall back asleep, but I can't. All I can think about is Chuck. His beautiful hair, eyes, smile, body even his smirk everything about him is so perfect! and after a while the alarm clock rings.

I had gotten dressed in that terrible uniform. I can't believe that we MUST were skirts, gosh I hate skirts. I was pulling down my skirt uncomfortably like every two seconds. I put on black eyeshadow making a smokey eye, that didn't work out, I was horrible at this! I looked like a panda! I quickly took everything off and put on some eyeliner instead. Then I put on some light foundation and some lipgloss. When I got down I saw Bart, mom and Chuck sitting at the table talking.

"good morning!" Bart and mom said at the same time. "morning" I said tired, I went to sit beside Chuck since they weren't any other seats.

"didn't you get enough sleep last night, honey?" mom asks. "I'm not a morning person, never have never will be" I answer in a dramatic tone and looking slowly out the window, making everyone laugh even Chuck let out a small chuckle.

"oh look at the time! you two better get going" mom says worried. "but, I haven't even had my breakfast yet" I whine. "well you shouldn't have spent so much time getting ready then" She says back. I sigh.

"don't worry sis. I'll get you something on the way, my treat." he says smirking. "how nice of you Charles!" mom says "now hurry!" she continued and waved us away. Both of us got into the elevator, he stared at me again "you look ravishing!" he said whilst looking at my legs. "but, you should pull the skirt up a bit" he continues in a flirty tone. "ugh I really can't bear you right now" I say annoyed. "I thought we were making progress" he fake pouted. I climbed into the limo and Chuck after. "shall we continue from were we were interrupted last night?" he whispers in my ear while taking his hand on my leg. "please Chuck, just leave me alone" I say, staring out the window. "don't be so tense" he whispers yet again in my ear while he massages my shoulders. Ah how good it felt I just wanted to kiss him right then and there, I accidentally let out a moan. He stops for a second and I can feel the smirk thats on his face, he starts kissing my neck slowly nipping on my skin. I start to moan even louder, he starts grabbing my boobs. As I was about to kiss him, the limo stopped we were there at the school. "ah, sorry I forgot to buy you something for breakfast" he pauses"I got a little distracted" he says in a flirty tone. "thats alright" "you should cover up those red marks on your neck" he points out. "what?! Chuck why did you do that? I don't have any makeup in my purse!" I yell at him. "you really aren't like the girls around here" he says amused. "here take my scarf" he puts his scarf around my neck "isn't that like your signature?" I ask him. "yeah, but how did you know that?" he asks confused "Gossip girl" "of course, you can have the scarf for today, but next time put some makeup in your bag" I fix my hair and clothes, and thats when I'm reminded of that I'm wearing a skirt. I don't want to go out there, I'm gonna look so stupid everyone will think I'm fat. I get lost in my thoughts as I always do and I'm not noticing that Chuck has already gotten out of the limo and that he was waiting for me. "hey, you alright?" he asks worried. "just nervous thats all" "don't be, come on I'll show you around the school we still got some time" I sigh and get out of the limo. "you really don't-" "I want to" he interrupts

Everyone looks so snobby, I don't think I'll fit in at all even though I'm practically rich now since mom's going to marry Bart. Chuck's phone beeps he takes it out and laughs a bit, "what is it?" I ask "don't you have gossip girl on your own phone?" "no" "give me your phone"he says. "umm ok?" I take out my phone and hand it over to him. He gives his phone to me "here read it on mine" While I read he does something on my phone.

SPOTTED: I guess the rumors are true, who knew that the Devil could have a lil (step) sis? Her name is Sofia Leva she's a freshmen here now, no one has heard about her mother all we know is that she grew up in Spain. Is "The big bad Bart" really going to marry a commoner? And what happened to your daddy, little S? Either way I'll find out. If you don't believe me here is a pic of C and Little S outside of the school, why are you wearing C's scarf? Was it just a brotherly gesture of C? or are you hiding something under there?

You know you love me,

XOXO.

Gossip Girl

I give him his phone back and he gives me mine back. "What?, shit!" I started to freak out, oh my gosh she knows! I saw Chuck laughing at me, doesn't he realize how serious this is?! "Chuck, this is not funny!" I yell at him. "oh Sof, gossip girl say things like that all the time, it's nothing to worry about" he says calmly and putting a hand on my shoulder. "fine, is Sof your new nickname for me?" "yeah, it sounds sweet. Just like you" he says smiling at me. "aww" I say blushing "now let me introduce you to my friends" he says. "you really don't have to, I can go by myself. It's not like I need a body guard to lead me trough the snobby rich kids of this school, either" I say to him laughing at the end. "you sure about that?" he asks rising his perfect eyebrow. I look towards the school, I can se literally everyone staring at me and whispering "Chuck?" I turn around and say with a shaky voice. "you look like you've seen a ghost, calm down they're just whispering cause you're my new step sis and because you're new here" He walks with me up the stairs to the school, I think I can here the whispers now "oh my gosh do you think he would fuck his own step sis?" I hear a girl say to her friends "what a scandal that would be!" I hear another girl gasp back. "why are you shaking so much?" Chuck asks concerned "it's just so cold!" I tried to fake that I was freezing, I think he could see that I was faking it though.

He just shrugged it off and continued walking, I could see a hot boy with dirty blond hair. He was really hot, but nothing like Chuck. I also saw a brunette she looked so polished, her curly hair neatly falling a little past her shoulders. "Nathaniel and Blair! meet Sofia" Chuck pushed me towards them, "nice to meet you guys" I greeted both of them. "nice to meet you too, just call me Nate and that scarf looks great on you!" he said smiling and shaking my hand , making everyone laugh. "lovely to meet you, Sofia!" Blair said with a bitchy smile. "has anyone seen Serena, by the way?" Nate asks. Where was she?, didn't she say that she goes to this school? Blair looked kind of annoyed with Nate asking that question "she's with Brooklyn trash over there" she answers pointing at her kissing some guy with dark curly hair, he didn't look like any of the other kids at this school. " who's Brooklyn trash?" I ask Blair, as Blair was beginning to say something Chuck interrupted her "he's a nobody, not worthy of your time." Chuck said clenching his jaw. "wow man, calm down he's just a kid from Brooklyn!" Nate says trying to calm him down.

 _Riiiiing_ the school clock rang, "see you guys at break! have a nice day, Sofia" Chuck said leaving with Nate. "hmm, looks like Chuck really care's for you" Blair said "why wouldn't he?" I ask "he just doesn't really care for anyone, but with you it's different. It's just weird seeing him like that" I see Serena walking up the stairs, she stops and looks at me. Finally she realizes that it's me and comes running towards me "oh my God! Sofia!" she squeals and hugs me tightly. "you know each other?" Blair asks confused "oh yeah! we met at the Palace!" Serena answers "how?" Blair asks wanting to know more. Better make something up and that quick! I thought "I was staying at that hotel and one day I sat at the bar drinking..." I started. "and then I was sitting next to her, and we just started talking!" Serena finished. "oh shoot! we're so late right now!" Blair looked down at her phone.

We hurried into the school, I realized that I had no idea of where my classroom was. "shit! I don't even know where my classroom is!" I spat out. "give me your schedule" Serena said, I took it out quickly out of my bag and handed it over to her. She gave me the directions to the classroom "thank you, so much!" I thanked her "anytime" Serena responded. As she was about to walk away she said "meet us in the girls hall when the class is over!" "ok" I could here Blair whisper to her "why did you say that?" unfortunately I couldn't her what Serena said back to her.

I opened the door to the classroom and the lesson had already started, everyone stared at me. What a great way to make a first impression! I thought sarcastically. "how may I help you?miss...?" the old woman teacher asked "I'm Sofia Leva the new student here" I said uncomfortably. "ah, you're 5 minutes late" she said annoyed "sorry, umm I had trouble finding the classroom" I said quickly. "since it's your first day I'll let you off with a warning" "thank you" I said quietly and rushing to the only available seat in the front. I hated sitting in the front! A girl with platinum blond hair and lots of dark eye shadow was sitting right next to me. "where did you get that scarf from?" she whispered to me. "well Chuck is my new step brother, I thought everybody here knew" laughing at the last part a little to loud. "Miss Leva! why are you talking and laughing while I'm teaching?" she practically screamed. "why are you teaching while I'm talking?, is the real question here" I asked with sarcasm. The whole classroom laughed, I could even here some gasps. I was just messing around a little bit! "Miss Leva! we do not allow such rudeness towards the teachers at this school!" she raises her voice a little bit louder. I just looked at her with a grin on my face and a eye roll "don't roll your eyes at me in this classroom!" she yelled even louder. Wow she was really easy to get mad "you gonna control my body too now?" I asked annoyed, gosh I was just messing with her. She was red, like really red. She looked like she might explode at any second and her head was shaking. "you are going to headmistress Queller right now, young lady!" she yelled into my ear and pulled me out of the door.


	6. Trouble

Gabrielle's POV.

"I love you" "I love you too, Bart" I say back to Bart. We've had a nice morning going to a beautiful restaurant and talking all morning about our upcoming wedding. As we were about to toast my phone rang, I look at the caller ID and see that it's the school. "I have to take this, it's the school" I excuse to my fiancé, he nodded in response. I take the phone to my ear "hello" I say. "hello, Mrs. Leva. We would like to inform you that your daughter has been rude to a teacher and that we do not accept that kind of behavior at Constance!" I hear Mrs. Queller inform me angrily. This isn't like Sofia she never had problems with anyone at her previous school! "Mrs. Queller I would like to say that Sofia has never! done anything like this before, I will have a talk with her when she get's home" I couldn't believe it! what a first impression to make! "I would also like to say that this will affect her grade, come by my office so we can have a talk about what we could prevent for this to happen again" Great now I have to leave Bart because my daughter acted like a 4 year old! "of course I will come right away" "also your daughter is dismissed for the day after our meeting, she will be available to come back tomorrow" "fine, goodbye and again I am really sorry" I say. "goodbye" and then she hung up. I look at Bart and he stares like he's going to ask a question "what was that all about?" he asks. "well Sofia has been rude towards one of the teachers and now it's going to affect her grade" I sigh. "I just can't believe it! she has never done this!" I continue. "it's probably just a phase, I'll talk to Mrs. Queller" Bart offers. "would you really do that? I mean I know you have a important meeting soon" "it can wait" "thank you so much! I really don't have the capacity to go head to head with Mrs. Queller" I laugh and hug him. "we're a family soon, I would do anything for you" "you're so sweet" I say and kiss him. He leaves and heads out to Constance.

Sofia's POV.

"Bart! what are you doing here?" I ask. I was waiting in the waiting room outside of Mrs. Queller's office for my mom. "your mother couldn't make it, so I came instead" he says to me "don't worry I'm going to get this covered" he says as he walks over to the secretary. What did he mean by that? "I'm here to see Mrs. Queller" Bart says to the secretary "your name?" the old secretary asks, gosh is everyone old except for the students here? "Bass, Bart Bass" he says in a professional tone. "Mr. Bass is here to see you" the secretary says into her phone. Seconds later Mrs. Queller walks out of her office "Mr. Bass, I didn't except to see you here. Congratulations by the way, I've heard you are marrying Gabrielle" "yes, yes I am" he says. "let's get inside my office" Mrs. Queller says. Bart goes in followed by Mrs. Queller as she closes the door she shoots me a glare.

I'm on my phone when I get a gossip girl blast.

Hello upper east siders. Looks like C's found another girl, wondering who it is? It's our one and only Queen B, yes I'm talking about Blair Waldorf. N won't be too happy about this.

You know you love me

XOXO,

Gossip girl.

What? no it can't be! I thought. I know we really haven't talked about anything, but I didn't think he would make out with someone else! My eyes started to get watery as I looked at the pic gossip girl posted, it was a picture of Chuck and Blair kissing behind the school. At least he could have told me that he didn't want to be exclusive. I should have listened to Serena, how stupid can I be? Thinking Chuck the womanizer would turn his lifestyle around for a 14 year old. I tried to get a grip on myself, no one must know that I cried or else they would find out the truth.

A half an hour later I'm still looking at the photo, still feeling like shit. "hey, Sofia is everything alright" I hear Bart's voice asking. I immediately turn off my phone and look at him, my eyes must have been red. "have you been crying?" Bart asks another question. "no! I just got something in my eye" Wow, what a original response to that question, I thought. He didn't seem to care, I'm pretty sure just he asked so I could see the "good" side of him. There is something about him and I'm gonna find it out. "Sorry I couldn't get the charges completely dropped, but um... at least I got you minimum sentence" he said with a smile. "how did you do that?" I ask him, Mrs. Queller seemed impossible to talk to. " It was harder than usual, the new headmistress of yours is a real piece of work. I had to go over her head" He sighed. He tipped her off? oh my God I could totally get used to this new family! "thank you" I say to him.

Sofia's POV.

It was 9 AM now. I was home in my bed after my mom had finished yelling at me for being irresponsible and acting like a small kid, she even grounded me for the rest of the week. I was thinking about Chuck while holding his scarf in my hand. I know I just started at this school, but I didn't even think that Blair would like someone like him. It's just stupid girls like me who really falls in love with a Chuck Bass. I get a text from Serena that says " _OMG, S. Everyone is talking about that "stunt" you pulled out on that teacher, got everyone talking about you! In a good way btw ;) Meet me up with some friends after I finish school, see you later. xx"_ Wow I thought. Maybe this wasn't such a bad thing after all. " _see you there!"_ I texted back, maybe I'll finally manage to get some friends and not be that loner girl I've been all of my life. Mom can't force me to be here either.

Bart's POV.

"I just can't believe she would do such a thing!" I saw my fiancé yelling and putting her hands in her hair. "honey, it was bound to happen at some point" I cup her cheek, warm brown eyes were meeting my ice cold blue ones. It was a pity, just in a couple of months she would be gone. She really was a beautiful human being, but why not make more money when you got the chance? I ask myself. "did I tell you how much I love you?" she asks. "only about a 100 times" I reply faking a smile.

Sofia's POV.

It's 02:55 pm now, I was standing outside of the school wearing casual clothes and not that horrible uniform! I had placed Chuck's scarf in his bedroom, I hope I can just avoid Chuck and just go wherever with Serena. I really didn't want to be alone with him. After about 3 minutes people started walking down the steps. Fuck! Chuck is coming right this way! I was trying to hide behind a tree, but to no use he saw me clearly. "hey, S over here!" luckily I hear Serena shout to me, that girl with the heavy makeup was there again and 5 other girls all of the 5 girls we're wearing similar clothes to Blair's, big colorful coats, colorful stockings and of course headbands I've read on Gossip girl that headbands were kind of Blair's "thing". Wait, aren't these girls Blair's minions? I had also read that she had these minions, I guess that's them. "hey! you guys" I say with a big fake smile "Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that, everyone has been talking about you all day!" one of the minions blurted out, she was a little lower than the rest of them and she had short blond hair. "I'm Hazel, by the way" she continued. "I'm-" "oh, the whole school knows your name now. Honey" another girl said to me. She had brown hair and gorgeous dark brown eyes. "I'm Penelope" she shakes my hand. The 3 other girls introduce them selves too. Finally that girl from earlier introduced herself "I'm Jenny" She said.

"excuse me ladies, could I borrow my sister for a moment?" I hear Chuck's voice right behind me. I could see Jenny looking at him with disgust, whats her problem? He doesn't even wait for they're response and pulls me away from them. "I must say that was pretty impressing" he says and acts like nothing had happened. "why did you kiss Blair?" I blurt out, I couldn't go act like nothing had happened. He looks at me surprised and takes me a little farther away from all the people outside. "I can't just stop, being Chuck Bass. I have a reputation I got to hold on to" He explains to me. "so we're just going to date other people and I'll be your other girl?" "no! of course not! you'l always be my number one" he says taking my hand. I was still mad, but I need to have him he's like a drug and every time I'm with him I want more of him. "fine" I said calmly. I knew exactly what to do next. "you sure?" he asks taken aback, he probably didn't assume that I would be that calm. "100 percent" I say. He walks over to the limo and waits for me to join him "aren't you coming?" he asks confused. "nope I'm going out with the girls" I say a little bit proudly, I couldn't believe that immediately I started here that I had gotten someone to hang out with. "by the way if mom asks where I am just tell her that I'm having a second meeting with Mrs, Queller" He nods in response and gets in his limo. I start to walk back to the others, when I'm halfway there I hear a familiar sound coming from my phone Gossip girl. I take my phone out of my bag and read the post.

My my. Look at these two lovebirds holding hands and looking deep into each other's eyes. First Queen B and now Little S? Looks like no one can resist a Chuck Bass, not even his step sister

You know you love me,

XOXO

Gossip girl.

Shit! I thought this is horrible, I need to make out with a guy or something quick! Before she actually finds out. I put my phone back and laugh like this should be the most stupidest thing I've ever heard. Once all the girls saw me laughing they stopped whispering "Gossip girl has really hit rock bottom" Serena said laughing and sends a look to me. The other one's agree, except for the girl with the heavy dark eyeshadow, I still didn't know her name! she still doesn't look entirely convinced. "I was thinking we head out to Butter and afterwards we go to Bendel's for some shopping" the other minions nodded. "by the way S it's been a change of plans, I can't come with you guys. I have something I need to do" Serena says with a 'I'm sorry' look. "that's fine" I lie, Jenny seemed really intimidating even though we were the same age. "bye" Serena waves "bye" everyone else waves back. "let's go then" Jenny says with a smile to the rest of us.

Chuck's POV.

I walk into the living room seeing Gabrielle frustrated and running around the penthouse. My father is probably away at a business meeting or something as usual. "what's wrong?" I ask her "Charles! Thank God! do you know where Sofia is?" she asks frantically. "she's having a second meeting with Mrs. Queller" I lie to her, wondering why she's so upset I ask her "why are you so worried, by the way?" "I grounded her, she didn't even tell me she was going I would have gone with her!"she almost yells. "I'm sure she's fine, maybe she just forgot to tell you" I say trying to calm her down, she looked like she could faint at any moment now. "you are such a wonderful son, Charles" Wait, what me? no one has ever said that to me ever. For the first time in my life I didn't have a witty remark or something to say. I stand there not knowing what to say or do. She hugs me tightly a warm feeling streams through my body, moments after I hug her back. I was feeling tears started to form in the corner of my eye, I've never been given this parental love. Chuck Bass doesn't cry, I need to pull myself together. I pull myself out of the hug, what now? "I need to finish some paperwork" Gabrielle luckily says and walks off.

Sofia's POV.

Everything was perfect! They really seemed to like me and I had the greatest time of my life! They kind of were rude and snobby, but they weren't that bad. Jenny was really nice and all, but she said something about Chuck trying to rape her a couple of moths before. That really scared me, I'll have to hear his side too though I'm still kind of in love with him. I bought some new sexy lingerie that mom would never! allow me to buy, I had to be careful and hide them somewhere in my room. I also bought some new accessories. I was waving goodbye to them, when I realized that I had to get home now. I was 8pm, time had really flew by! I sighed and headed towards central park, it really became my favorite spot to be there when I'm stressed out or just want to hang out there.

I walked in there when I saw Nate sitting on a bench towards a small pond smoking a joint and looking pretty upset, it was probably because of Blair. "having a bad day, huh?" I sit next beside him and ask. "Sofia, hey. Nah I'm just sitting here" He responds, I could see that he was lying to me. "Nate, if you want to talk. I'm always a good listener" I say looking at him. "thanks, but I don't want to talk about it" he says and finishes his joint. "so, why are you here?" he asks "I don't really want to go home right now" I sigh, looking out in the distance. "why?" he asks "I don't really want to talk about it either" "I'll talk about my problems if you tell me about yours" he says. He really was the sweetest person ever. "fine" I laugh. "you first though" I say laughing a little more. "I'm not really upset that upset about Blair kissing Chuck, there is something with my father promise me you won't tell anyone" He says staring at me. "of course, I promise" I say quickly, even though I've just met Nate I would never do anything to hurt him. He's such a nice guy! "he's been taking drugs lately and I don't know what to do" I'm shocked I did not except that! "you should tell that to the rest of you family, so you can all resolve that problem together" I advice him, "you're really wise, how's that even possible?" he asks taken aback. "I'm just born this way" We laugh together.

After I've told him about how my mother has been so distant lately and talking about how much trouble I got for messing with a teacher. We started talking about life, pretty much everything! how we grew up, our families and I even talked about my father to him I never talked about that to anyone. I didn't really talk about my feelings much with others because I just think it's too awkward, but with Nate it's all so natural! There had been some flirting from both sides all the time. I checked the clock on my cellphone, holy shit! It was midnight we've spent 4 hours here together. I also noticed a bunch of missed calls from my mom and Chuck. "fuck!" I shout "what's wrong?" Nate asks worried. "it's midnight, my mom is going to freak out!" I start to breath faster and faster. "just text her that you're at a friends house and that you just lost track of time" Nate says and rubes my shoulders trying to comfort me. "I don't want to go back there" I say tears filling my eyes. Nate cups my cheek and wipes away a tear that fell down, his face comes closer and then he kisses me. I kiss him back immediately this felt wrong and right at the same time. "stay with me, you can into the penthouse me and Chuck shares" he says his eyes never leaving mine. I quickly pull out my phone and send a text to my mom that I'm sleeping over at a friends house. "let's go then" I say smiling. We take a cab and drive off to the penthouse.

Author's note:

What's Bart up to now? you'l find out that later. Sofia and Nate? drama heading over here!

XOXO


	7. The morning after

Sofia's POV.

I was woken up by the alarm clock. Wait I don't a have a alarm clock, I use my phone! I quickly opened my eyes and saw a sleeping Nate beside me, then all the memories from last night came flooding back. How we had made out from the elevator to his bed. How Nate carefully, but filled with lust and desire had taken off my clothes. He asked me if I wanted this and I said yes. I needed to get over Chuck, I thought maybe this was the best way. Then I had sex again, two guys in a 2-3 days, this place is really changing me. I don't know if it's for the good or worse though. "hello, beautiful" Nate said while yawning and turning off his clock. "hey" I said blushing, he smiled and planted a soft kiss on my lips. "could we keep this between us? at least until everything has calmed down between me and Blair?" He asked me. I was sick of lying and sneaking around. "of course" I faked smiled. "you're the best" he smiles. He leans in closer to me for another kiss

And in that moment the door bursts open "Nathaniel, wanna go out side and smoke some-" Chuck stops mid sentence and sees me with nothing but my underwear on and a blanket to cover myself. I could see it in his eyes, he was hurt at first but he quickly shrugged it off going into "Cuck Bass" mode.

"well well sis, now I know where you really were last night" he says with a grin.

"Chuck, it's not what it looks like" Nate tries to defend himself.

"I don't care, just get out of bed. Sof, you're already in trouble so you should show up in time for school" Chuck says leaving us to get dressed.

"that went unacceptably well" I say to Nate.

"well he is Chuck Bass after all, no one gets under his skin" Nate says mockingly.

Nate starts to get dresses and I realize that I don't have my school uniform with me. "umm, Nate could you get someone to pick up my school uniform?" I ask him.

"I'll ask Chuck" Nate says leaving out the door. I can hear their conversation

"hey man, could you get someone to pick up Sofia's uniform?" Nate asks Chuck.

"of course I'll get our maid to pick it up" Chuck says casually.

"we have a maid? Why hasn't anybody told me that?!" I shout out to Chuck.

"we met her yesterday, I don't know where you were...oh wait" he says mocking me.

"fine, I get it! I shout back.

Luckily I had a hair brush and makeup in my bag. I brush my curly black hair and let it fall down it reaches down past my shoulders. Then I put some light foundation on, simple eyeliner and a red lipgloss. "hurry up Sofia" Nate says. "yeah, just don't rush me" I quickly take on my uniform and my new black Louis Vuitton heels. I was really enjoying the perks of being rich.

Sofia's POV.

We all sat in the limo, Chuck and Nate beside each other and me across of them. They talk about something, but I'm not really listening. I'm looking out of the window thinking about how I need to tell him that what we did in his limo should never be mentioned to anyone especially Nate. Even though Chuck had a smile on his face when he talked to Nate, I could still see that he was hurt and angry. I heard the text message sound from my phone, I quickly took it out of my bag.

"a new boy who's texting you?" Chuck asks amused.

"it's Serena" I answer

"I don't believe you" Nate says in a goofy voice and takes my phone out of my hands.

"hey, give it back! _"_ I _s_ hout at him. I jump over next to him and try to get my phone back. I almost got a hold of it when Nate throws it over to Chuck. I try to lean over Nate to get my phone back, but now Nate was holding me by my waist so I couldn't move. I knew that he played lacrosse, but I didn't know that he was that strong!

" _wanna go out and hang with me, B and the girls after school? if you don't get suspended again though winky face"_ Chuck reads my text out loud with a attempt at a girly voice.

 _"_ see? I wasn't lying" I say a little irritated. grasping my phone back.

"come on we were just playing with you" Nate laughs whilst punching my arm lightly. ah! how could I not forgive him? just look at that perfect smile! "I forgive you" I say to them. "but I'm going to get revenge" I continue.

They laugh and it was a pretty nice moment until I remembered that now I had to face that stupid teacher again. I send Serena a text back saying that I'm going to come. "I don't think that Gabrielle will be happy if you go again, I mean she was pretty angry from yesterday" Chuck says to me. "when did Chuck Bass care about rules?" I ask him. "I'm just saying" Chuck puts his hands up in defeat. After a few seconds I get a text from Blair, I didn't even know she had my number she probably got it from Serena. _"met me and my minions at the met steps, now"_ I'm wondering why she wants to talk to me.

"who was that from?" Nate asks

"curious much?" I ask back. "it's Blair she wants me to meet her at the met steps now" I say to them.

"ah, she probably wants to recruit you" Chuck informs me like that would be the most normal thing in the world.

"recruit me?" I ask

"she probably wants you to become one of her new minions" Nate explains.

"and what happens if I say no?" I ask.

"then you will experience the wrath of Blair Waldorf!" Nate says dramatically.

"but, seriously how would she react?" I laugh.

"no one's really said no before, so we have no idea" Nate says. I tell the driver to make a stop at the Met museum.

"I guess we'll find out today" I say with a smirk.

Blair's POV.

That girl, what was her name again? Sofia I think? It't probably was Sofia, she seemed interesting I don't know why, but there was something in her that qualified her to be a minion. I see her walking up the steps. "hey, you guys" she waves to me and sits down beside me. I see the other minions giving her a dirty look, including me. I will let it go this time, she is after all new here.

"Hello" I say to her politely  
"I was wondering if you would be the new addition to this group?" I asked her. "you seem like the perfect fit here, every new year we pick out a freshmen-" I continue.

"I'm not a follower" she interrupts.

Does she even understand the oportunity I am giving her right now! "I know you're new here so you probably don't know this, but there are a lot of girls who would not think twice about this oportunity" I try to explain to her.

"I know, but I don't want to be anybody's minion"

The minons looks at each other shocked over what they just heard. The weird part is I'm not even mad, I admire her for it. Not everyone or mostly no one would have stepped up like she did, she seems strong and is not afraid of saying whats on her mind. She reminds me of myself when I was her age."That's fine, I actually admire you for it" I say genuinely. The minions look even more shocked now, but non of them dares to say something against me. That's why they're my minions and not anything else.

"Umm, thanks I guess?" She says awkwardly.

"In fact we should be friends, come hang out with me, Serena and the girls after school" All of the minions are giving her dirty looks right now.

"actually Serena already invited me" She laughs.

"It's settled then" I say with a smile.

Chuck's POV.

Maybe I'll play a game with her? I can't stand the thought of Sofia and Nate togheter, I'll need to talk to her after class.

Couple of minutes later the bell rings and everybody walks out including me. I walk out to the courtyard and see Sofia talking with Blair and Serena. "I'm so excited!" Serena squels, so typical of Serena always the bobble of sunshine. I walk over to the trio, when Blair spots me and gives me a dirty look and that was so typical of Blair always being an ice cold bitch.

"Ugh Bass, what do you want?" Blair roles her eyes

"You, me in my suite tonight? And maybe Van Der Woodsen can join us too?" I say with a smirk

"In your dream's Bass"

Serena just rolled her eyes.

"fine, I'll just take Leva"

"ah incest the universal taboo, one of the" Sofia pauses for a bit and puts her finger to her chin, pretending that she's thinking "umm.. only one's you haven't violated yet" she says.

"Yet" I say with a look that says "I know you're lying" "but I actually need to borrow you for a moment" I say draging her away.

"Just scream if he does anything" I hear Blair shout. I could feel the angry look Serena was giving me.

Sofia' POV.

We walk to the back of the school were there was no one else. "Chuck please don't tell Nate about what we did!" I pleaded. I normally I never did this, but I didn't want to screw things up with Nate like I do with everybody else.

"Stay away from Nate for a while"

"Fine"

"Your mother is really worried about you" he suddenly tells me.

"I'll come back when I want, she's just gonna yell at me for not staying at home"  
The bell rang and it was time to get in. "Maybe I'll come tonight or something" I say walking off. I've kind of started to miss her, maybe I should try to make things right with her.

School was pretty much boring, I couldn't wait ti'l we were going out! I was really starting to like it here. I was afraid that I would stick out like a sore thumb, but I felt like this was the perfect place for me. The bell rang and now school was over, I rushed over to Serena, Blair and the girls. They were standing at the bottom of the steps. "hey!" I wave to them excited. "S!" Serena squeals "lets go over to my place to change, then a restaurant, then we'l shop ti'l we drop!" Blair also told exited, it was so weird seeing Blair like that she was always so cold. We hailed a cab and everyone was gossiping about everyone.

 _Some hours later._

Everthing was great, it was the most fun I'd had in months, maybe this year even. It was 10:40 PM,

"let's head out to one more place" Blair said.

"B, we've been to pretty much every store in Manhattan!" I say.

"I didn't mean shopping! Serena do you still have that key?" She asks her with a smile.

"oh my gosh B! how didn't we think of that before?" Serena said to Blair in awe.

"wait, what key?" I asked confused

"you'l see" Blair said with a smile again.

And then everyone got in a cab heading down to Serena's for a little detour. "I hope you all brought swimwear!" Serena squealed. Luckily I had bought one, when I was shopping.

Sofia's POV.

"why are we here again?" I ask even more confused as ever. Serena opens the door with the big old looking key, inside there is a pool. "I didn't even know this school had a pool!" I laugh. "now you know" Blair laughs with me. I took out my new swimsuit it was a black one shoulder piece with a silicon belt. In the front there was a cutout creating a plunge. I thought it looked so chic I just had to buy it! I went back to the pool and everybody was staring at my swimsuit, making me uncomfortable. "Oh my God! It looks gorgeous!" Hazel one of the minions said and everyone else nodded. We all got in the pool and started playing around like 5 year olds. After a little while one of the minions had apparently had sent to gossip girl that it was a party here. Not minutes after more and more people started showing up, some even brought drinks, I think I saw someone smoking pot and someone even brought a music player. Everyone one looked like they had a good time, I could see Chuck was here he was sitting in a lifeguard chair. I was splashing water at Penelope when I felt a arm around my waist, I quickly turned around and saw it was Nate.

"Nate" I say shocked

"why have you been avoiding me?" he asks trying to pull me closer to him, but I resist a bit.

great now I have to lie to Nate, I really didn't want that he had been so nice to me. "avoiding you? what?" I ask with a fake laugh as I said that I tried to turn around and swim away, but Nate caught me by the waist and pulled me closer to his chest.

"ever since you were at the suite you haven't been returning my calls or my texts, I've barely seen you" He said into my ear.

"really? I don't recall" I lie. It was torture for me to not being able to talk to Nate

"well do you recall our late night chat and after?" He asked me kissing my neck.

It tingle so much I could barely say yes without laughing.

He continued to kiss me for a bit when he stopped "Sofia"

I turned around to face him, he leaned in closer to me so that our noses were touching. "what are you doing?" I ask, I knew what he was about to do I just hoped that he would stop.

"this" He said, and quickly kissed me.

Both of my hand was around his neck, and his hands were on my waist. It felt so good, I had missed him. But I knew that Chuck would probably see this and Blair. I barely managed to pull myself out of the kiss. "great catching up" I said with a laugh and left quickly. I swum away before he even could say something. As I swam I saw Blair looking like she would kill me right then and there. She was swimming towards me and I quickly turned around to the left swimming over to Chuck, I knew she wouldn't want to be around him. I reached the side of the pool and pulled my self up. Blair had stopped swimming after me when she saw I was heading towards Chuck.

I walked quickly over to Chuck and shouted a bit. "enough with the blackmail, aren't you bored already?" I asked, I saw that he was ignoring me and continued to talk to the slut that was on his other side. I smacked the drink he had in his hand, so that he would notice me. He quickly turned his head to me "I can't avoid Nate forever" I tell him.

He takes off his sunglasses "excuse me for a moment" He tells the slut. She turns around and walks away. "I didn't say forever" He paused "just ti'l the sight of the two of you together doesn't turn my stomach" He finished with a disgusted face.

"and when will that be?" I ask trying to sound patient.

"only time will tell" He raises his voice a bit "so unless you want dear Nathaniel to know how you lost your virginity to me in the back of a moving vehicle, I encourage patience and restraint" He tells me with a evil smile.

"Isn't there someone else you can torture?!" I yell a bit. He was really pissing me off right now.

He puts his sunglasses on again and steps down of the chair, "probably, but I choose you" he almost touches my nose with his hand. Then he walks away, I walk over to a table with the drinks and pour myself a glass of vodka.

As I was about to take a sip of my drink, Blair comes and smacked it away into the pool. "hey, I was gonna drink that!" I shout to her.

"how dare you kiss Nate?!, you know we've just broken up!" She shouts at me even louder.

"Blair he's drunk, I didn't kiss him he kissed me!" I lie nervously.

She doesn't seem entirely convinced "and you haven't been kissing him before or anything else?" She asks

"no of course not, I would never do that to you Blair" I lie looking here in the eyes so that she thinks I'm telling the truth.

She's about to say something back when we hear a scream.

Both of us looks around and I see a guy floating in the pool and blood floating out of his head. I put my hand to my mouth shocked. I stand there shocked just watching the scene. Nate jumps out into the pool rescuing him and other people helping the guy up. They try to preform CPR on him, but to no use. Serena is calling and ambulance I see she's shaking and can barely talk. I hear the sirens that's when I realize I got to get out of here, before the cops show up. I can't get into more trouble, I run and pick up my clothes and my shopping bags. I put on my t shirt quickly while running outside. Once outside I hail a cab, I quickly get inside and tell the driver to take me home. I barely made it before the cops showed up, they had just arrived when I got inside the cab.

I arrived at the hotel and went to the elevator. I put on pants over my swimming suit and sat my long curly black hair into a bun, so I wouldn't have to explain where I had been. It was 02:30 PM I was assuming mom would have been sleeping in her bed, but instead I saw her sitting at the kitchen table faced so she couldn't see me. I try to walk up the stairs, but she hears me and turns around. "hey mom!" I say awkwardly "Sofia!" She runs up to me and hugs me. "I missed you so much!" "me too, mom" We chat a bit and we both apologize of how we've acted towards each other. I walk up to my room happy that I've managed to make things right again with mom. That happiness quickly went away when I saw Chuck laying in his bed holding the key to the pool. I walk over to his room"I can't believe you brought that here, it's evidence! give it to me" I whisper and take the key away. I walk to my room and put the key in my drawer. I close my door and take on my red lace nighty. I wanted to check my phone and went trough my bag It wasn't there, I checked the pockets of my pants not there either, then I walk over to check in my jacket, but it wasn't there either. Thats when I remember I had forgotten my phone at the school. "shit!" I say out loud, maybe they didn't find it? of course they would have found it! I can't exactly go back there, the police is probably still there. I'll just go to sleep, I can't do much else. I went in my bed and tried to fall asleep. I fell asleep, but after some hours my mom burst trough my door "Sofia, what have you done now?" she sighs.

 **What's going to happened next will Chuck ever leave Sofia alone or will they might end up back together?**

 **Please review it would be nice if people actually think that what I'm writing is good or not.**

 **XOXO**


End file.
